


Lock and Key

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Begging, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: “Hey Gaz.” He jumps when Mark creeps up on him from behind, soft hands grabbing his shoulders. “How ya doing back here?”Gary grunts. “Fine.” He knows he’s not, and Mark knows he’s not, but he doesn’t want to seem too desperate just yet. It’s only eleven thirty.“You sure? You feel pretty tense.” His fingers dig in, massaging Gary’s strained muscles gently. Gary can’t help arching to the touch, a hot spark running down his spine, and then he hisses at the ache in his groin. “You could do with some relaxing.”“Yeah, I wonder why I’m not relaxed,” Gary mutters.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Mark Owen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Lock and Key

Gary sighs, squirming uncomfortably on the studio couch. Huffing, he crosses out a line of lyrics. He’s frustrated, understandably. He’s been frustrated all day. And it’s only going to get worse.

“Hey Gaz.” He jumps when Mark creeps up on him from behind, soft hands grabbing his shoulders. “How ya doing back here?”

Gary grunts. “Fine.” He knows he’s not, and Mark knows he’s not, but he doesn’t want to seem too desperate just yet. It’s only eleven thirty.

“You sure? You feel pretty tense.” His fingers dig in, massaging Gary’s strained muscles gently. Gary can’t help arching to the touch, a hot spark running down his spine, and then he hisses at the ache in his groin. “You could do with some relaxing.”

“Yeah, I wonder why I’m not relaxed,” Gary mutters.

Mark stops. Shit, Gary shouldn’t have said that. That’s the sort of backtalk that gets him punished. Like he isn’t in enough trouble already.

Slowly, Mark comes around to the front of the sofa, peering down at Gary curiously. Gary finds himself sinking into it further, feeling small and submissive. “This has been hard for you, huh?” Mark leans over to squeeze his thigh. “Or, I guess, the opposite of that,” he giggles.

Gary cracks a half-smile at the pun, but that doesn’t get him any relief. Mark’s fingers dig insistently into his skin, hard enough to leave possessive purple bruises, and Gary does not know whether to ask for more or push him away. What he wants is Mark’s hand on his cock, but he knows that’s going to cause him more pain than pleasure.

Mark’s fingers travel north up his leg, sending more blood to his groin and making his cock press against the metal harder, until Gary hisses in pain. Not for the first time, he wonders why he even agreed to this. “Poor baby,” Mark leans in to suck on his earlobe, making Gary gasp. “You want it so bad when you can’t have it, huh? Want me to take care of you?”

His fingers find the button of Gary’s trousers and start playing with it; Gary can’t help but moan and buck toward him shamelessly. “Please, Mark,” he gasps, barely even remembering they’re in the middle of the studio and Howard could come back at any second. “I can’t – I need–”

“Shh.” Mark unzips him with expert practice. “Let me look at you first.”

He drops to his knees, and Gary whimpers at the sight, and the effect the sight has on him. Mark kneeling for him like that is such a tease, it must be on purpose. Slowly, Mark pulls Gary’s prick out from his fly - red and leaking, encased in the cold stainless steel of the cage.

A thumb teases the slit through the bars, and Gary moans, unable to keep from thrusting up, begging for stimulation he cannot have. He feels so helpless like this, waiting for Mark to give him permission to at least get hard, let alone come.

“So pretty.” Mark’s hand circles his length, cage and all, leaving Gary squirming and whining as his body desperately tries to respond. It hurts so much. “I love you like this, you know that Gaz? Love how you do all this for me. I know you get grumpy, but you’re a good boy really. I’ve seen how hard you come when I finally let you have it. I know you like it when I tell you what to do.”

Gary lets out a choked sob. That’s true enough. He’s sure if not for the cage, the barest touch of Mark’s fingers would make him come.

“Please – I can’t–” It’s shameful, really, how desperate he is. He wouldn’t have expected it to be such a struggle, but knowing he can’t have it is apparently a guaranteed way to make him want it, bitterly, constantly.

“I know.” Mark’s hand lets him go, and Gary tries to get his shaky breath under control, forcing his arousal to lessen. “Don’t worry, I didn’t come just to tease ya. I’ve got the key, I can let you out. I can make you come.”

Gary almost wants to sob in gratitude. His legs spread wider, desperate to have this thing off him. He’ll do anything Mark wants for that.

Mark stands up.

“Not yet though,” he grins, leaving Gary to whine uncomprehendingly. His eyes shift to the clock as Gary’s eyes shift to his bulge, looking huge in his trousers. “We’ve got about fifteen minutes before How comes back.” Mark unzips himself hurriedly. “You come suck me off, suck me good, and then, if we’ve got time, I’ll get that cage off you and get you off.”

Oh. It takes Gary a second to process what Mark’s saying, but as soon as he does he goes scrambling, kissing Mark’s cock through his pants in desperation. Sucking him off with this fucking thing on is going to be agony, but it’s worth it.

Mark pulls his hair, forcing him back a second. Gary looks up. “And say thank you,” he orders. “I didn’t have to come ask how you were doing, you know.”

Gary gulps. He supposes not. He’s lucky Mark can always tell how much he can take.

He lowers his head and mouths at that cock in gratitude. “Thank you.”


End file.
